Operation: April Fool's Prank Payback
by Digilady99
Summary: Put up with Captain Falcon's pranks every April Fool's Day, the gang decides it's time for some payback with hilarious results! :


I know April Fool's Day is over but I wanted to make this SSBB oneshot about how much the gang has had it with their greatest prankster, Captain Falcon pulling pranks on them all.

The story starts with some of the Smashers such as Mario, Link, Zelda, Peach, Kirby, Ike, Marth, Pit, Fox, Falco, Meta Knight, Samus, Snake, Lucario, Sonic, and Toon Link planning their plot to strike back at Captain Falcon with the ultimate April Fool's Day prank.

"Everyone, we have finally figured out a great trick to play on Falcon." Link said.

"It's Operation: Payback." Falco grinned mischievously.

Snake then explained, "Guys, you know how Falcon goes to buy lottery tickets every week and think he's gonna win the big score?"

Everyone nodded. Snake continued on. "Well, this time, we're gonna make him think that he did."

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do, guys," Ike said. "Our mission is to record the lottery show tonight, then we're gonna go out and get the same numbers, and we're gonna switch that ticket with Falcon's ticket."

"And then the next time Falcon watches the lottery show, we play the recording." Samus said.

"The numbers match exactly and Falcon will think he's a millionaire and it's shaft city." Falco said.

"Then we'll tell him he didn't win and laugh at him like he laughed at us." Toon Link said excitedly.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried agreeing.

"No, no, no. We'll laugh MUCH harder." Snake corrected. The others laughed.

The next day…

Snake is seen dragging Captain Falcon into the den where the others await for their ultimate payback prank to unfold.

"Okay, Falcon! Time for the big lottery drawing!" Snake cried patting Captain Falcon on the back.

Link then whispered into Toon Link's ear, "Okay, Toon Link. Turn on the TV and then turn on the disc."

"Got it." Toon Link whispered back and did what he was told.

"Falcon! Falcon, Falcon! Be with your precious friends and the people who love you!" Marth yelled happily in an eccentric matter.

"What's this all about, guys? You all told me how dumb I am for buying those lottery tickets." Falcon asked a little suspicious.

"Oh, not today, Falcon! We are here to cheer you on!" Zelda said as she gave Captain Falcon a friendly nudge on his shoulders.

"That's-a right-a! It's-a your-a lucky day-a Falcon!" Mario said giving Captain Falcon a friendly pat on his back.

"Okay, Toon Link. Turn it on." Fox said.

"Right, Fox!" Toon Link cried.

The TV went on the announcer said, "And here are the numbers for this week's Super Million Dollar Jackpot! 14…"

Captain Falcon looked at his ticket. "Hey, I got one." Captain Falcon said calmly.

"5…"

"Yes…" Captain Falcon said.

"29…"

The others smirked at each other thinking everything was going according to plan.

"Yes, yes…" Captain Falcon started to get excited.

"41…"

Captain Falcon then clutched the ticket tight. "Yes…!"

"23…"

Captain Falcon gasped, "Oh, my God! Yes!"

"And the last number is… 6!"

Captain Falcon gasped again and jumped up and down holding the ticket close to him, "YES, YES! I WON! I DID IT! I DID IT!"

As he was celebrating, Snake and Ike gave each other a sneaky high five and the others laughed to themselves quietly. Then Captain Falcon picked up Toon Link and spun him around.

"Oh, Toon Link! I think I'll buy a ranch! A big ranch! And I'll get you that pony you've always wanted! Nah, forget the pony! I'll buy you a horse! A big, ten-foot-tall horse with a golden saddle!" Captain Falcon laughed joyously and put Toon Link down.

Toon Link then gave a thumbs-up to Link, Sonic, Lucario, Samus, Fox, Falco, Kirby, Marth, Meta Knight, Peach, and Zelda. They out responded back with a thumbs-up too.

"Um, Falcon, Falcon. This is incredible. I want to touch the ticket. I wanna feel it and smell this puppy." Snake said and snatched the ticket right out of Captain Falcon's hand.

"No-a way! I-a wanna smell it-a first-a! I'm-a the-a one who-a said-a it-a was his-a lucky day-a!" Mario cried and grabbed the ticket from Snake.

"No, I'll smell it first!" Snake snapped.

"No, I'll-a smell-a it-a first-a!" Mario snapped back.

"Come on, you're being a baby, Mario!" Snake yelled.

"Um, guys…" Captain Falcon tried to intervene, but their little argument went on as they tugged-o-wared for the ticket.

"Let go of it, Mario!" Snake demanded.

"Okay-a!" Mario simply said.

The ticket flew right into the fireplace!

"AAH! MY MONEY! MY MILLION DOLLARS!" Captain Falcon cried. Just as he was about to lunge himself into the fireplace, Snake and Ike caught him.

"No, No! Falcon! You'll burn your hand!" Ike yelled.

"I'll buy a new one!" Captain Falcon cried.

"No!" Snake shouted.

"Falcon, Falcon, Falcon! Face it! It's gone." Meta Knight said trying to calm Captain Falcon down.

"Gone?" Captain Falcon said as his lips blubbered.

"Yeah. Falcon, you know what they say," Falco said as he dragged everyone close.

"APRIL FOOL'S!" They all shouted at Captain Falcon.

"WHAT?" Captain Falcon asked shocked.

"Gotcha!" Peach winked at Captain Falcon.

"This was a joke? But I saw it on TV." Captain Falcon said pointing at the TV.

"No, Captain Falcon. You see, we recorded the drawing from last week, we went out and bought those numbers, and we switched that ticket with your ticket." Lucario explained.

"But… there's no disc in there." Captain Falcon aid pointing at the DVD player above the TV.

"Sure there is. I put it in this morning." Sonic said.

"I pressed the play button!" Toon Link cried.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted agreeing.

"I'm telling you, guys. There's no disc in there. I took it out this morning to clean the DVD player. We were watching the real show!" Captain Falcon cried. The others' eyes widened in deep shock.

"My God, Falcon's ticket actually won." Marth said.

"THE FIREPLACE!" Everyone shouted.

Snake and Mario grabbed two of the fire spears and tried to dig through the fire for the ticket, but it was already long gone.

"Nothing, but ashes." Snake said disappointed.

The others lowered heir heads sadly.

Captain Falcon then replied, "Well, gang, you know what they say… APRIL FOOL'S!"

"HUH?!" The others cried confused.

Captain Falcon laughed and said, "The disc was in there the whole time!" He then ejected the disc out from the DVD player.

"Oh, that knucklehead got us again!" Falco cried.

"Here's a little hint, guys. Next time, don't label it, "Prank on Falcon." Captain Falcon said as he pointed to the title of the disc.

"Oops." Toon Link said. The others glared at him.

Captain Falcon chuckled and tossed the disc to Snake. "Gang, next time… don't mess with the king."

Captain Falcon continued laughing until he reached the door to the kitchen and a bucket of water fell on him soaking him from head to toe! The others laughed hysterically finally getting revenge on their number one prankster!

"APRIL FOOL'S!" They all shouted still laughing away.

Captain Falcon just stood there and let them enjoy their payback… at least until next year.

THE END!

Hope u all liked it and please review!


End file.
